


Endlessly

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 小警察富家女au，私设，双飞组，严重ooc。灵感来自 歌曲【endlessly-the cab】不要被名字迷惑，这是糖，
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 2





	Endlessly

热闹的街区，晚上仍是一片灯红酒绿。执勤了整整一天的法芮尔拖着疲惫的身子走在街上。路过酒吧的时候她本想进去买杯酒喝来缓解身体的疲惫，但抹遍浑身的口袋她只摸出了几枚硬币。叹了口气，法芮尔将双手插进口袋快步走过了酒吧。

法芮尔是负责这个街区的小警察。她所在的街区相当于一个平民窟，街上的治安非常混乱，虽然没有黑帮但地痞流氓小混混之流的特别多。法芮尔的梦想是当一个能守护人民群众，匡扶正义的警察，但被派到这种地方也是她没想到的。也许是当年的一腔热血得罪了上面的某个人吧，前途光明的法芮尔被派到这种地方拿着微薄的工资自生自灭。

做过了几条小巷，法芮尔回到了自己住的地方。看着门上的纸条，法芮尔长叹了一口气。今天的晚饭还没有着落，下个月的房租已经交不起了。“看来今晚又不能睡了”她心想。  
拿钥匙打开门，法拉回到了她昏暗的地下室里。即使这里是贫民窟法拉的工资还是住不起一个正常的公寓，这间狭小的地下室里仅仅一张破旧的单人床和一个桌子就几乎占据了全部的空间，狭小的窗子几乎透不进任何光亮。法拉换了一身衣服拿上墙上的老旧吉他朝门外走去。为了生存她不得不靠在酒吧里弹吉他来赚点外快。

并不是没有怀疑过这样的生活是否是值得的，初来乍到也不是没有一腔热血，雄心壮志，但这些已经被时间和现实打磨干净。还在这里的理由可能是住在这里的老人偶尔给她的笑脸吧，这些笑脸让她感觉到这里还有人需要她，她要守护无辜的人民，只要这里还有值得守护的人一天她就不会离开。

深秋的天气很冷，法拉拉紧了她的外衣抱紧吉他快速向酒吧里走去。穿过街道的时候她忽然看到一辆价值不菲的汽车从街角转过。“可能是来这里找乐子的富人吧”。法拉并没有太过留意，她转头走进酒吧的门，忽略了从眼角一闪而过的那抹金色。

“法芮尔辛苦你了”向她道招呼的是和她一起执勤的老前辈，前辈看着她的黑眼圈深深叹了口气。“真是委屈你了”  
“只要这里还需要我我就会继续呆在这里，前辈你才是这么大岁数还值夜班不要紧吗”法拉深吸了一口清晨的冷空气尽量让自己清醒一些。昨天酒吧开到凌晨两点才散场，她只睡了两个小时就起来跟前辈换班。  
“我已经在这里一辈子了早就习惯了，倒是你年纪轻轻的就要在这个地方受这种罪，那点工资连一个月的生活费都维持不了，你不会不甘心吗？”前辈有些心疼法拉。  
“能维护正义让我很高兴”法拉认真的回答。  
前辈叹了口气，他想起了法拉刚来的时候。第一次看见那个小姑娘的时候他觉得她肯定在这里呆不长，这里的情况不是一个小姑娘能处理得了得，而且谁会想在这种治安混乱的破地方拿着吃不饱饭的工资把自己的前途赔进去。但一星期之后法拉就让他刮目相看。只是一星期法拉就在这个治安混乱的街区打出了自己的一席之地，再也没有小混混因为她是个小姑娘就小瞧她，而她在这里一呆就是四年，那份坚定让身为前辈的他也想起了当初的一腔热血。  
“你也别太勉强自己，有什么需要就跟我说，我会尽可能的帮助你的”前辈收拾了一下东西就跟法拉告别了。  
“谢谢前辈”法拉回答。

用昨晚赚到的外快买了一杯咖啡，法拉开始了她一天的巡逻。说是巡逻其实也没有什么事可做，每天处理的事情都差不多，甚至什么人会在什么地方惹祸她都一清二楚。但今天她发现街区里来了稀客。  
那是一家富人，他们穿着法拉这辈子都买不起的名贵衣服板着脸在这条街上走，领头的是一个可爱的小女孩，她有一头耀眼的金发容貌如瓷娃娃一样精致，这让法拉想起了圣诞节时圣诞树顶的雪天使。与她的家人不同的是她的脸上并没有那种厌恶的神情，反而是带着淡淡的微笑，这样精致的女孩子让法拉忍不住多看了几眼，当他们消失在面包店里之后法拉才移开视线。  
“富人家的大小姐为什么要来一个平民居住的街道买面包？”法拉疑惑，她下意识的觉得昨天见到的那辆豪车也是这个大小姐家的。随后摇了摇头继续巡逻，富人的心思不是她一个小警察能猜得到的。

这些人的到来并没有给这个贫穷的街区掀起多大波澜，街区的小混混虽然蠢蠢欲动但是在法拉的监视下他们也没掀起什么风浪。法拉以为这只是她平静生活中的一个小插曲，但没想到的是她晚上又遇到了那位大小姐。

“这里不是你这种大小姐来的地方”这里出名的小混混在小巷中堵住了金发的少女。“把你的钱都交出来！”他拿着刀子一步一步逼近少女，少女的表情有些慌乱。  
“你叫人也是没用的，看你的衣服我今天赚大发了”虽然小混混也很垂涎少女的姿色，但他明白如果碰了这个少女可能会给自己惹上麻烦。  
少女从头至尾都是安安静静的，听了小混混的话她乖巧的把自己的宝石项链从脖子上摘了下来。这时法拉正好巡逻到这个巷子。  
“你在干什么！放开她”法拉一个箭步冲了上来，小混混在看见法拉的那一刻叫了一声糟糕，抢过项链拔腿就跑，上次被扭脱关节的滋味他还记忆犹新。法拉本欲去追，但看了眼身边的少女她还是停下了脚步呼叫了他的同事，把这个少女单独留在这里更危险。  
“这么晚了你为什么在这里？”法拉忍住心中的怒气没去斥责胡来的大小姐。  
“对不起，但我今天有必须要做的事”金发少女愧疚的低下头。  
“什么事情重要到让你这么晚了一个人不要命的来这个街区？”少女的理由并不能让法拉信服。  
“我小时候被人绑架，自己逃出去了以后是一个看起来很凶的流浪汉大叔救了我，等我回到家一直想感谢他，最近才得到他在这里的消息，但我的家人说让我来这个街区是他们的底线不能让我继续胡闹去见他，而且我听说他重病，所以无论如何也要见他一面！”少女仰头抓住法拉的袖口，纯净的湛蓝双瞳里闪着泪光“我知道我做的不对，但是我必须给救命恩人道谢”  
“那你见到他了吗？”法拉被那双湛蓝的瞳孔晃了神。  
“嗯….”少女低下头，发出一个简短的音节  
“即使这样以后也不能再这么胡闹！”法拉训斥少女“你家在哪？我送你回去。”少女沉默半晌说出了一个地址。法拉倒吸了一口凉气，能从那么远的富人区只身过来这个少女的胆子不是一般的大。  
“走吧”法拉下意识地牵过少女的手，少女似乎愣了一下但没有反抗。“我没有车，所以估计要走着回去了”法拉边走边说。  
“没关系，我也是走过来的”少女仍然低着头，看起来心情并不是很好。

两人走了许久，一路无话，法拉觉得有些尴尬于是想找些话题。“你当初被绑架为什么不等父母去救你？”然后她就觉得自己似乎不适合聊天。  
“我觉得家人不会来救我”少女还是回答了她。  
“这么不信任自己的家人看来富人家的大小姐也不好当“法拉心里想，这个看似任性的大小姐其实也没有那么糟糕。  
两人再次陷入了沉默。

当灯火通明的富人区近在眼前时，法拉看了看身上洗的褪色的衣服再看着身边的光鲜亮丽忽然觉得有些局促，她并不能融入这种环境。  
“你能自己回去了吗”法拉问道。少女拉着她的手忽然握紧了，迟疑了许久，少女终于开口说话  
“能不能再陪我一会？”法拉觉得自己败给了这个大小姐。

少女拉着法拉来到了一处人迹罕至的公园，她松开法拉的手坐在公园的秋千上似乎想要说什么却又说不出口。  
“他死了”沉默到法拉都觉得有些不耐烦的时候，少女说话了。  
“嗯？”  
“当年那个救我的流浪汉大叔已经死了……”少女终于抬起了头，湛蓝色的双瞳中盛了满满的悲伤。  
“街区的人告诉我他很久以前就重病缠身，他想要在临死之前做一件有意义的事，所以那个时候就救了无处可去的我”少女的声音越来越哽咽，法拉不知道该说什么，她站在少女的身边轻轻地拍着她的背倾听她的倾诉。  
“我其实不想和家人回去，那段时间是我最自由的时光也是我最快乐的时光，即使生活很辛苦但是有人陪伴我有人在乎我的感受……有人需要我”少女开始落泪，泪珠倒映着一片深蓝宛如破碎的琉璃。  
“家人说我是天才，他们说我的前途一片光明，可是我什么都不会啊！我连救命恩人的病都治不了！我甚至被家人接回去之后连句感谢都没能跟他说，我连他叫什么都不知道。”少女终于嚎啕大哭。“我不想当什么天才，我不想当什么大小姐……就…..就算是我也想要去拯救帮助我的人啊”  
法拉轻轻地拍着她的背，她无法说什么只能沉默着安慰她，很久之后，少女终于不再抽噎。  
“我决定了，我不想继承家业，我想要从医拯救那些被病痛折磨的人，我也要像那个流浪汉大叔一样做有意义的事”擦干泪水，少女的眼神坚定。法拉从未觉得一个人竟然能如此闪耀，她下意识觉得少女的话并不是说说而已。

“我叫安吉拉你叫什么？”分别之前，少女忽然转身询问。  
“我叫法芮尔，你也可以叫我法拉”  
“那我以后也可以去你管辖的街区吗？”少女问  
“不要做危险的事”法拉严肃的说  
“不是有你在吗？”少女微笑，她朝法拉挥挥手融入了那片灯红酒绿。  
“安吉拉……”法拉在心中念着少女的名字。她确实是个天使。

好不容凑齐了下个月的房租，法拉背着吉他走在回家的路上。路过礼品商店的时候她忽然被一个小饰品吸引了目光，那是一个雪天使的项链。“这个项链一定很适合安吉拉”心里忽然冒出这个念头，法拉再也无法迈开脚步。想到上次安吉拉被抢的宝石项链没能追回，法拉鬼使神差的走进了礼品店。

小项链非常的便宜，一看就不是什么好货。法拉将项链放进兜里第27次后悔，这种东西又不能赔偿她的宝石项链，她估计也不会喜欢，自己究竟抱有什么期待啊，法拉第28次后悔，直到看见了家门口的人她才吃惊地将后悔忘在了脑后。  
“嗨，法拉”安吉拉跟她打招呼。  
“你怎么又跑过来了！”法拉快步走到她身边，上下打量发现她没事才松了口气。“又遇到危险怎么办”  
“没事，我跟这附近的人关系都相处得很好，面包店的大婶为了感谢我治好了她的腿疼告诉了我你的地址。”安吉拉微笑，面上丝毫不见前几日的阴郁。  
“你到底偷偷来这里了多少次”法拉叹了口气打开门。  
“我这周都在这里”安吉拉跟着法拉进了门。  
“你家人不会担心吗？”法拉疑惑。  
“她们根本就没发现我不在”安吉拉耸肩，面上倒是没有一丝难过。法拉又叹了口气将吉他挂在了墙上。  
“法拉你会弹吉他？”安吉拉像是发现了新大陆。  
“嗯”她将外套也脱了下来。  
“那你能不能弹给我听？”安吉拉满眼期待。  
“不行，我一会还要去巡逻”正当法拉准备将外套挂起来的时候小小的项链掉在了地上。眼尖的安吉拉立刻捡了起来。  
“好漂亮！”她似乎对雪天使爱不释手。  
“对不起，我没能追回你的项链所以我想找什么赔偿你…….但是我没什么钱，这个项链就是觉得挺适合你一不留神就买下来了……”法拉有些脸红。  
“既然是给我的我就收下了”安吉拉开心的将廉价的项链戴在了脖子上。法拉不知道自己的心情是什么，只是觉得心中很暖。

二人在街上走着，安吉拉一定要跟着法拉一起巡逻法拉也怕她一个人有危险就让她走在旁边，二人走了许久，安吉拉像是下定了决心一样坚定的跟法拉说“法拉，我准备和我的家人决裂了”  
“你已经决定好了吗？”法拉很想让她再好好考虑，但她明白安吉拉并不是一个不知人间疾苦的大小姐。  
“我明白自己要面对什么，我也明白我想要什么”安吉拉态度很坚定。  
“那你累的时候或者难过的时候就来找我吧，我会一直在这里”法拉承诺  
“那到时候你要给我弹吉他听”安吉拉微笑，法拉点头答应。  
“你简直是我的守护天使”二人分别的时候安吉拉忽然在法拉耳边说，法拉的脸马上就红了。  
“守护无辜的人民匡扶正义是我的责任”她试图掩饰自己的害羞，而安吉拉已经跑远了。

后来法拉仍在这个街区工作依然拿着微薄的工资，改变的只有街区的治安。那天之后法拉就再也没见过安吉拉，她即使去富人区找她也没有任何结果，只是听闻有一个千金和她的家族决裂。再后来她在报纸上看到了天才医学博士的消息，“安吉拉终于找到了她的天空”看报纸的法拉默默的想。

在法拉执勤的某一天，一个金发的女人忽然跟法拉打了招呼。  
“法拉，好久不见”  
“安吉拉？”法拉非常吃惊“你回来了？”她显得有些局促，安吉拉已经褪去了当年的稚气，变得美丽又柔和，而她还是当年那个穷酸的小警察。  
“我在这里开了一家小诊所，以后可能就要呆在这里了”安吉拉微笑  
“那你的前途呢？”法拉有些不敢相信。  
“你说过，当我有困难或者累了的时候随时可以找你”安吉拉塞给了法拉一个地址便离开了，离开时她不经意的拢了一下头发，露出了已经褪了色的雪天使项链。  
法拉握着地址傻傻的站在原地。

夜幕降临，法拉直接冲了回家，她从未觉得自己的心竟然可以跳的这么快，她一把抓起吉他冲出了屋子。她觉得自己现在一定要对这个不止一次抛弃了一切的勇敢女孩说些什么。  
来到安吉拉的窗子下，她敲了敲窗像个求爱的少年一样在心爱的人窗下弹起了自己的吉他。  
………  
I'm not perfect, but I swear I am perfect for you.

听见吉他声的安吉拉打开了窗“我还以为你忘了”她趴在窗口，微笑。  
法拉并不回答，她看着窗口的安吉拉神情专注继续弹唱。  
And there's no guarantee

That this will be easy

It's not a miracle you need, believe me

I'm no angel, I'm just me

But I will love you endlessly

听着歌声，安吉拉的眼神越来越柔和，她的眼中湛蓝色宝石融化成一汪春水

Wings aren't what you need

you need me.


End file.
